


Сборник ответов из аска драконов

by Babak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Life of my OC, Like lots of dragons, Multi, Original Character(s), no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Тексты за моего ОСа, Элизара, главы драконьей стаи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> И ещё вопрос о детстве: чем отличается жизнь принца, скажем так, будущего вожака стаи, от жизни обычного дракона. Тебя учат чему-то особенному? Или твоя жизнь не отличалась от жизни обычного дракона?  
> Ты часто проводишь время с детёнышами стаи? Учишь их чему-то сам или наблюдаешь со стороны?
> 
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

Когда Элизар был детёнышем — стаей руководил его отец, суровый и жесткий, он держал каждого члена в своих черных, словно сама тьма, лапах, маленькому дракону он тогда казался идеалом вожака, непреклонным и твердым, словно каменная скала. Сильнее всех, получивший этот пост в бою.

Сейчас порядки совсем другие.

Ему не разрешали играть с другими детьми — порядки в те дни были другие, будущий вожак не должен был быть умен, ему требовалось быть воином, способным защитить свою стаю от нападения. Иначе зачем тогда нужны шаманы? Это их работа — думать и подсказывать.

В стае Элизара никогда не было шаманов.

Он не мог противоречить отцу до какого-то возраста, рос сильным, каким его и хотели видеть все вокруг — его пламя было поистине уникальным, сжигающим все на своем пути, даже камень и чешуя сдавались под напором этого огня. Но уж то, чего никто не знал — Элизар часто, тайком, словно вор, бегал к одному из старейших наставников, с трепетом и восхищением слушал истории про древние народы, иные страны и войны, совсем другую, отличную жизнь. Его всегда слишком сильно тянуло к другому, слишком сложно было нести тяжкий груз ответственности за столько жизней, но это — его место, уготованное судьбой, и кто он такой, если не оправдает ее надежд?

Старик учил его мудрости, пониманию и принятию своих братьев и сестер, отца, матери, которая отвернулась от него, стоило ему лишь перейти в тот возраст, когда без нее его жизнь не была в опасности. Учил тому, что категорически запрещал его отец, был способен _думать_.

Даже Ардат не знает, что эту стаю он обрел не при рождении.

Потому что стоило отцу каким-то образом узнать — Элизар до сих не знает, что случилось в тот день. Он почти не общался с членами стаи, его слишком сильно выделяли, это отталкивало, и каким образом кто-то мог узнать? — так голова старого наставника тут же была отрублена, а сам юный тогда еще дракон был подвергнут ужаснейшим тренировкам. И смотря на эту стаю, этих драконов, которые должны были быть ему родными, которых он, наверное, должен был хотеть защитить — черный дракон понял, что нужно делать. Он знал достаточно много для того, чтобы противиться этому режиму, этому принуждению. Возможно, Элизар был бы отличным учителем или шаманом, но судьба распорядилась иначе, а он всегда ей верил, верил беспрекословно, всем сердцем.

Сожаление разъедало его сердце, рвало на части, а стремление к знаниям рыдало о своей участи, ждало конца. Черные драконы имеют крепкую чешую, быстроту реакции, маневренность и ловкость, они мощны и сильны, и их, наверное, можно назвать почти сильнейшим видом из других, если бы Элизар действительно верил в то, что можно найти лучшего из всех. Но это было не так. И вряд ли его отец принял бы его, совсем нет.

Скорее отгрыз бы голову собственными клыками.

И Элизар сбежал, вот так, просто, почти ничего не взяв с собой, отказавшись от всего, чему его учил отец, что заставлял делать, приучал с детства. Он не хотел быть вожаком, не его это, так он считал, сбежав от этого, от чужой стаи, от смерти любимого наставника. Трус ли он? Возможно. Жалеет ли?

Ни единого мига своей невероятно долгой жизни.

Элизар скитался, видел людей, свободно летал над голубым небом, и был счастлив, опьянён ранее недосягаемым. Он общался с новыми видами, людьми, драконами, сказочными существами, но в один момент он почувствовал себя… пустым. Черный дракон хотел заботиться, хотел… быть в стае. Но возвращаться? Даже за возможность превращаться в человека он такого не сделает. Хотя превращения — вещь интересная, таинственная, и он хотел бы когда-нибудь… побывать в шкуре этих маленьких, но сообразительных созданий.

Размах крыльев Элизара — это как большой купол, они огромны и прекрасны, но в то же время бесшумны, сильные и ловкие. Спустя время скитаний, после осознания своей потребности в стае, он наконец находит ее — не как вожак или воин, а как наставник, мудрый учитель. Малыши были от него в восторге, как и он сам от своей работы, от них и того, что он может нянчиться с ними, дать то, чего в детстве не дали ему. У них не было вожака, не было шаманов или должностей, они были свободны и вольны, там были черные, белые, изумрудные, голубые драконы, и Элизар думал, что прекраснее жизни не будет, разве может быть что-то более идеальное для его израненной души?

Как оказалось, было.

Его вечная любовь, его белоснежная Вира, она стала для черного дракона смыслом жизни, тем самым якорем, что навсегда приковал его к этой стае. Пусть среди их расы кровосмешение считалось грубым, неестественным, ему было плевать — имело ли это значение, когда она игриво сверкала яркими голубыми глазами, звала полетать вместе, разделить радости и печали. Безнадежно влюбленный Элизар не мог ничего с собой поделать, он готов был отдать ей свое сердце навсегда, вырезать из груди, поставив на алтарь в ее честь.

А потом была война.

Они воевали против своих же, объединялись с людьми, и боролись не жалея сил и собственной крови, ради потомков, ради самих себя. Тогда он и стал вожаком — никогда не хотел этой роли, но в тот момент он смог принять именно те важные решения, которые помогли выстоять, победить. И его выбрали все вместе, без возражений, уважаемого и почетного главу стаи.

Потому что лидер не тот, кто сильнее всех, а тот, кто может принимать решения.

И жить с их последствиями.

Нянчиться с младшими не подходит под его статус, идёт вразрез со всеми привитыми ему и многих из его стаи драконам стереотипам, но…

Элизар действительно хочет научить их жить, бороться за свое счастье, не бояться самих себя и своих желаний.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ивент

Ему следовало хорошо себя вести и не приносить никому проблем — так всегда говорили родители, точно так же говорили, когда запирали его в той огромной башне.  
  
Ну и что, что их «принцесса» стала мужиком, который по ночам еще и в дракона превращается? Это не значит, что нужно сразу избавляться от ребенка, кидать его на произвол судьбы и рыцаря.  
  
Именно поэтому сейчас Элизар — в трактире на окраине их королевства, пьет дешёвое пойло и молча радуется жизни.  
  
В прошлом-то он, конечно, звался Елизаветой, но это было словно из другой, совсем иной жизни. Когда были прекрасного цвета яркие платья, не было щитины на подбородке и волос на груди. Не плохое, и не хорошее, просто совсем другое. Он свыкся с обликом дракона, научился контролировать трансформации, смог даже привыкнуть писать стоя, но родителей и рыцарей это не остановило, не заставило задуматься о своих действиях.  
  
У них есть дочь. И никак иначе.  
  
Если она не «она», а «он», значит это не их ребенок, и это нужно исправить. Магией, поцелуем того единственного, чем-угодно, но исправить.  
  
Поэтому Элизар ушел, далеко, не разбирая дороги, просто шел, встречал путников на пути, села, и смотрел, смотрел.  
  
Смотрел на людей, на их жизнь, традиции, быт, и не мог насытиться, не мог найти свое место.  
  
Вечный путник, не знающий усталости, идущий до конца. Кто знает, где он остановится.  
  
— Привет, слышал, ты путешественник, — рядом с ним садится какой-то мужчина, старше, хотя бы по виду, и выглядит весёлым, интересным.  
  
Элизар любит интересных людей.  
  
— Возможно, а что может понадобиться от путешественника такому мужчине? — наверное, он слишком сильно ходит по краю, это почти флирт, но дракон не в силах остановиться, он пьян и ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о своих действиях. В синих глазах напротив что-то блеснуло, а тонкие губы растянулись в усмешке.  
  
— Поверьте, — он почти мурлычет. — Вам не доведётся скучать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как вообще относишься к чужакам, которые захотели бы присоединиться к твоей стае?

До того, как стать вождём, принять столь тяжёлое бремя — его не волновало, кто приходил к ним, он был точно таким же, искал убежища, семьи.

Знал, каково быть одному в этом огромном мире.

После же… пришлось присматриваться к чужакам внимательнее, особенно после и во время войны, расспрашивать, следить, чтобы не причинили вреда стае. Элизар в ответ за них, ему доверяют — и он должен оправдать это доверие, потому что защитить их просто больше некому.

Как-то раз он действительно проглядел — фиолетовый дракон, побитый, уставший, молящий о пристанище. Он купился, еще молодой тогда, наивный, верящий в то, что таких как он много, что он может им помочь.

Черный дракон на самом деле даже рад, что покушение было именно на него — он бы не пережил, если бы убили кого их стаи, тем более тех же детёнышей, или его дочь. Пусть этот, как он себя называл, Иллисан, и ранил его, оставив шрам, но в целом-то… Это не сильно имело значение.

Потому что Элизар перегрыз ему глотку мгновенно, не было нужды даже в том, чтобы звать охрану. Потому что у него есть еще слишком много дел, много ответственности, чтобы умереть, и до сих пор есть. Пусть дочь и могла бы принять это бремя, но она так… импульсивна. Да и зачем оно ей? Отец хотел бы для нее свободы, чтобы она смогла увидеть мир, испытать себя и свои силы, может даже найти любовь. Но та была войном до мозга костей, и в кого такая? Неужто в деда?

Но это не имело значения. Потому что он на самом деле рад каждому, приходящему в стаю, каждому, кто искренне хотел бы стать ее частью, обрести дом и близких, тех, с кем можно не бояться засыпать, не бояться нападения.

Скорее всего, он слишком сентиментален, думает мягко смеясь Элизар, и тащит домой желтых детёнышей, чьих родителей убили и те просто скитались по камням.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> поведай нам о своих предках!

Связь с предками — неотьемлемая часть каждого дракона, будь он изгоем или вождем, учителем или воином. Перед каждым важным событием твоей долгой жизни ты приходишь к ним. Не имеет значения, используешь ты для этого шамана, просто приходишь на могилу, или же место тебе совсем не важно. Ты приносишь им какие-то дары, можешь рассказать абсолютно все, что тревожит твою душу, и если предки будут милостливы к тебе — они дадут ответ, помогут, благословят.

Предки Элизара — сплошь вожди, воины, словно благословленные самими небесами. От этого откровенно скрипели зубы, от всех ожиданий, возложеных на него. Не смотря на всю кровь, всю связь, всю благосклонность к нему предков, он был совсем не тем, кем должен был быть.

Так он думал во время побега, а затем судьба, под смех всех черных драконов, кто был до него, привела его именно к посту вождя.

Слава предкам, эта стая была ему родной, он был знаком со всеми, знал характер каждого и их желания. Мог со всей ответственностью подойти к выполнению своих обязанностей. Теперь он благодарил за ту силу, что была дана ему от рождения, и за все те тренировки. Теперь — он может защитить их.

И продолжал молиться своим предкам с улыбкой, с мыслями о том, сколь чудны пути их и то, как сплетают они ради своих детей нити судьбы. Пусть это иронично, пусть именно то, от чего он хотел убежать.

Но разве не тут он теперь должен быть?

К тому же, Ардат явно пошла в его родню гораздо больше.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Элизар, расскажи, какой момент из детства тебе запомнился больше всего?

Он так хорошо помнит это время: строгий взгляд отца, отчужденность всех вокруг. Бесконечные тренировки и испытания.

Но особенно четко он помнит инициацию.

Пламя выглядит одновременно родным и таким до ужаса чужим, неправильным. Элизар дышит глубоко, медленно, будто готовится перед шагом в Бездну.

Отец стоит прямо перед ним, за огнем, гордо поднимая голову, кровожадно усмехаясь уголками пасти. Для него сделать нового наследника ппоще простого, а вот добиться того, чтобы он мог пройти испытание — уже гораздо более трудная задача.

Юный дракон не хочет знать, сколько было до него, и будут ли еще. Перед ним — пламя его собственного отца, в котором ему суждено либо сгореть дотла, либо выжить и переродиться. Стать именно тем, кто сумеет возглавить стаю. Элизар действительно готовился — закаленное тело не подводит его почти никогда, и он склонен довериться ему. Если он не справиться, так тому и суждено было случиться.

— Не жди, — рычит отец, и сын подчинается, одним слитным движением оказывается полностью в огне. Чешую жжет, хочется уйти, зализать раны, окунуться в холодную речную воду, но это значит признать свое поражение, чего нельзя допустить.

В таком случае, отец сам сожмет когти на его шее.

Элизар думает, что должно жечь сильнее, что сгореть, наверное, будет гораздо проще, чем продолжать жить так. Но ему кажется будто он в воде — не дышит и слышит ничего, плывет спокойно и тихо, погружается на самое дно. Чтобы почувствовать под собой извергающийся вулкан — лаву, чистую эссенцию пламени и жара, само олицетворение великолепной стихии.

Стихии, которая течет в его жилах и никогда не навредит ему.

Очнулся он только после того, как крики восторга вокруг затмили в ушах все остальное. Огня вокруг больше не было, в глазах отца светилась гордость, но не за сына, а за себя. Что это его творение, рожденное из его крови!

Элизар помнит каждую секунду того решающего дня. Когда Шаман смотрел на него из самого угла, из-под огромных век, смотрел одобрительно, негласно поздравлял с тем, что он заслужил свое право на жизнь. Дракон еще молод, моложе многих детенышей стаи, но силен.

И теперь он знает, что больше никто не подвергнется тем же страданиям, что и он. Эта битва выиграна, и отец удовлетворен.

А новая жизнь приказывает следовать по его стопам, но тихо шепчет и об ином пути, заросшей травой тропинке до чего-то гораздо более родного.

И Элизар ждет того момента, как сможет сделать выбор.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Покажите себя любым фантастическим/мифологическим существом.

— Кто из вас слышал о Жеводанском Звере? — толпа вокруг экскурсовода удивленно охнула, явно выражая полное непонимание того, чем это могло является. — В одной из провинцый Франции под названием Жеводан, в восемнадцатом веке появилось чудовище. Люди все еще строят теории, что же это было за существо, потому как даже после его смерти никто не мог соотнести его ни к одному виду! — одна из девочек, стоящая к нему ближе всего, удивленно приоткрыла рот, с широко раскрытыми глазами слушая гида. Ее мать сзади отдернула ребенка, а люди вокруг только улыбнулись этой сцене.

— Но что же он сделал, что так известен? — мальчик с заднего ряда подпрыгнул, стараясь увидеть больше, а в глазах у него блестел подлинный интерес.

— Никто не знает точное количество жертв, однако оно почти наверняка превышало сотню! — экскурсовод театрально поднял руки, навевая ужас. — Он долгое время терроризировал Жеводан, почти всегда его жертвами оказывались работающие в одиночку женщины или дети, — мать прижала к себе вздрогнувшую дочку ближе, будто зверь мог выскочить из-за угла прямо сейчас. Улочки Франции для туристов казались непредсказуемыми, а центральная прощадь — великолепной, если не думать о количестве крови, когда-то окропившей его. — К счастью, его смогли убить серебрянной пулей, но понять природу Зверя никто так и не смог, — гид выдержал эффектную паузу, пока мальчишка с заднего ряда не побежал к нему с расспросами, и продолжил. — А теперь наш ждет дом, где, по слухам, когда-то жила ведьма!

Толпа дружным гомоном поддержала его и верно последовала за своим гидом.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты специально решил устроиться именно тут, чтобы каждый раз слышать подобный текст, — девушка со смешком отпила еще кофе — черного, без сахара, такой, чтобы внутренности сжались.

— Почти что вечная память, — мужчина в фартуке смеется и треплет брюнетку по волосам. Та недовольно уходит от прикосновения, но он продолжает улыбаться, но уже чуть более грутно, провожая взглядом группу. — Ты ведь знаешь, насколько я тебе благодарен за то, что та пуля не попала в цель?

— Если ты мне после вот этого принесешь свой самый сладкий латте, я подумаю. А то тот красавчик в костюме прошел и не оценил мою крутость, так что неси детское, батя.

— Как скажешь, — Элизар хохочет, и не хочет думать о том, что произошло в Жеводане, как сильно меняют людей проклятия. Ему не хватит и жизни искцпить все грехи, извиниться перед всеми жертвами.

Но сейчас уже совсем другой век, другое время, и он может попытаться.

Как и найти Ардат кого-нибудь, ради кого не нужно будет красоваться невкусным кофе.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из-за страшного колдунства вы уменьшились в размерах и теперь вместо страха и ужаса вызываете у людей только умиление.

Ардат хохочет уже два часа.

Ее отец прикрывает глаза и смиряется со своей участью, в конце концов — смех дочери он слышит редко, а тем более в таком количестве.

Остальные члены стаи более вежливые, они смеются тише, вроде как даже сочувствуют, детеныши правда пытались утащить его в качестве игрушки, но он смог доказать им, что он тут главный.

Вернее, его дочь.

Процесс был довольно странным, но малыши извинились, и Элизар подумал, что слишком уж добр к ним. Ну не может он отказать детям, может быть это сказалось и на его дочери. Но смотря на Ардат, он понимал, что это что-то особое, точно не его. Та, кажется, хочет собрать человеческую часть их армии и показать его им, и это даже уже не смешно, но ее это уж точно не остановит.

Шаман подхватывает его на лапу, и издает тихий смешок, почти ласково проводит когтем по крошечному телу. Хотя это скорее лично Вождь называет его Шаманом, тот из рода, но никогда не хотел им быть. В конце концов пришел к ним добровольцем в армию, а со временем влился в стаю и стал чем-то вроде советника? Просто друга вождя?

Не Шаман, но нечто большее, пусть и смеётся, если его так назвать. Скорее нервно, но не злится.

Стая из неправильный драконов, так бы это наверное назвал его отец. Захотел бы уничтожить, показать, какими нужно быть. Но это не его стая.

Люди смотрят на Элизара почти что очарованно, стараются соблюдать субординацию, но у них получается откровенно плохо.

Вождь прикрывает глаза и пытается доказать себе, что это всего лишь сон, и не его дочь сейчас спорит с одним из людей о том, может ли он дышать в такое состояние огнем, или нет.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветка запозлалая

Могущественные крылья вздымают вверх, разгоняют своей силой облака, поднимают пыль на несколько километров в округе, люди с восхищением поднимают голову, чтобы проследить за полетом прекрасного зверя, идеального существа.

А дракон продолжает свой путь, пока не оказывается около своего гнезда — своего дома, за который он в ответе, который ему верен до последнего детёныша.

Елизар — вот как его зовут, он старый, древний, и могущественный, переживший множество сражений. — опускается на землю, кивает настороженной дочери, и подходит к человеку, что так неосторожно наведался к драконьему гнезду.

— Что привело тебя сюда? — он выдыхает горячий воздух, хорошо хоть, что не огонь, и смотрит на чужака заинтересованно, пытливо. Они давно не видели людей, давно не ступала нога человеческая возле драконьих стай. Они жили обособленно — множество войн пережила эта стая, много где побывала, кочуя из одного конца мира в другой, но вот, они наконец обрели покой здесь, далеко от прочих, почти на окраине мира, но оттого не менее опасные.

Человеку кажется, что возле драконьих глаз аккуратно выделяются старческие морщинки, мудрые и добрые, отеческие, но это же бред, не так ли? Как у дракона могут быть морщины?

— Позвольте задам вам несколько вопросов! — он делает нерешительный шаг ближе, с восхищением смотря на огромного зверя перед собой, на черного цвета чешую и ярко-алые глаза, лапы, которые могут одним махом расщепить его в пыль, и не может не застыть в благоговении.

Дракон смеется, его смех глубокий, грудной, с небольшим облаком огня, наверняка обжигающего, сметающего все на своем пути. И опускается к нему ниже, улыбается самими глазами, и произносит:

— Давно не видел таких храбрецов, добраться сюда, и ради чего!… Отвечу я на твои вопросы, путник. Ну, и ради чего же ты прошел так далеко?


End file.
